Back where it all Started/Transcript
'Intro Cutscene' [ " Legend Has It " by RTJ starts to play. ] Somebody racks the pistol`s slide and brass - checks an assault rifle. Then, sirens are heard in the distance. Adrian " Legate " Degtyarov Jr.: So, Zakhaevs. Dad, what do I expect? Adrian " Overlord " Degtyarov Sr.: Heavy resistance. Those fucks have bought Moscow`s cops. You are alone against the whole city, son. Legate: ( chuckles ) Won`t be the first time. Just keep an eye out for the cops an` shit. Overlord: '( ''scoffs and lights up a cigarette ) I`m colonel and your father, you little bastard. Now, go out there and fuck `em up, kiddo. Both soldiers - young and old - nod at each other, and Legate walks out of the safehouse, with the sports bag slung on his shoulder. He looks at his reflection in the car`s windshield - giving the players an opportunity to take a good look at him - then nods and gets in the car, putting his earpiece in the ear. '''Objective: Locate and kill Viktor Zakhaev [ Back where it all Started ] [ September 3rd, 2026 ] [ Moscow City, Moscow, Russia ] [ 06:12:48 ] [ Ghosts` infiltration squad ' Revenants ' ] [ Legate ] Adrian is stopped by two police officers, and one of them approaches his car, while second one is speaking with someone by the radio. Cop 1: '( ''in Russian '') Documents. '''Legate: '( in Russian ) Yeah, sure, hang on. ( in Russian, to himself, while pretending to search the documents ) Fuckin` prick. Adrian pulls out his STI CCC with silencer and fires at the cop, killing him. He then exits the car and fires two times at second cop, also killing him. Then he puts on his closed ballistic helmet, and takes out from the bag his Battle Arms Development Tanker with ACOG and silencer, and inserts the clip into it. 'Legate: '''Dad, I`m going to dear ol` Vic safehouse. What`s the situation? '''Overlord: '''Just like on Hawaii. Lotsa Zakhaev Arms goons, all coming your way. '''Legate: '''They heard the shots on the radio. Figures. ''Adrian continues on foot, shooting at the enemies and dodging gunfire. Sometimes, he spots a MG nests or BTRs, and calls an airstrikes. Couple of MiG - 27 roar in the distance and shoot some rounds from their chainguns and missiles. 'Overlord: '''Kid, they`re droppin` in reinforcements. And they have one T - 90 battle tank. Watch yourself. '''Legate: '''Rog`. ''Another wave of goons drops in from the heli, and T - 90A follows them, firing its cannon and machine gun in order to kill or supress Legate. But he deals with them and blows up the tank with an RPG. He then arrives to Victor`s safehouse and kicks the door in, throws a flashbang and then runs in, killing two of the bodyguards and hitting Victor with a left hook in the jaw. 'Legate: '( in Russian ) Gotcha, asshole. You`re gonna talk. 'Victor: '( in Russian, with slight Middle - Asian accent ) Just who the fuck are you? I ain`t tellin` you shit! ( Adrian leves the guns and shoots him in the knee ) Aaaargh! Fuck! Fuck! Alright, I`ll tell ya everything ya wanna know! 'Legate: '( in Russian, mocking Victor`s accent ): Well, please do. ( switches over to normal Russian '') What does you dear ol` Dad wants to do with President Vorshevskiy? Is it the nukes? Chlorine? " Novichok "? What is it, asshole? Talk! ( ''shoves the barrel of his pistol inside of the wound and twists the gun '') '''Victor: '( in Russian, with slight Middle - Asian accent ) Stop, please! Dad wanted to gain an access code to the ICBM! He wanted to start the war with the West! And-- And he wanted to avenge Vladimir. That`s all I know! Adrian shoots Zakhaev Juniour two times and leaves the safehouse in the hurry. Outside, he finds an armored car and hops in. He drives to Imran`s compound, while listening to enemies` radio - chatter. '' '''Mook: '( in Russian ) We need help! The army is killing us! 'Overlord: '''KId, the Russian Army is pushing through to Imran`s base. Don`t let the soldiers see you, or else your ass is grass. '''Legate: '''Roger that. You get all that Victor said? '''Overlord: '''That`s a positive. The President said that Zakhaev indeed tried to aquire the ICBM. And he green - lighted your assasination mission. As always, this stays under the radar - you don`t exist. '''Legate: '''Solid copy. What they don`t know won`t hurt them. Out. ''Legate ditches the car near the compound and stealthily makes his way to Imran, who has locked himself up in his office with the bulletproof glass. But Adrian has another idea. '' ''He finds some breaching charges and plants them onto the glass, and blows the charges. Several goons die in the blast and two are injured, making themselves easy to shoot. Adrian dispatches them and body - checks Imran, who had just pulled a Desert Eagle on him. 'Imran: '( in Russian ) This isn`t over, Spetsnaz. You kill me - my son will take my throne. '''Legate: ( in Russian '') Your sorry - ass punk is dead. And by the way, Imran, don`t you recognise me? ( ''takes off his helmet ) Zakhaev Sr. sits in shock, but gets shot by Adrian, who whipped his gun out. '' '''Legate: '''That`s it, asswipe. Overlord - the mission is a success. Both Zakhaevs are KIA. ''Several Russian soldiers flood the room, pointing their AKs at Legate. One of them forces the operator on his knees, but... 'Kamarov: '( in Russian ) Let him go. That`s our guy and your goddamn CO. ( Approaches Adrian, helps him up and dusts him off ) I must say, Adrian, that was a helluva work. Alone you wiped most of the Zakhaev goons. Now c`mon, your fellas are waitin` on you. 'Legate: '( in Russian ) Thanks, Sergei. Kamarov smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder, then orders the soldiers to check and re - check Imran`s body and the office. Adrian makes his way to the street level, where people are celebrating Category:Subpages Category:Transcript